A Poisoned Treat
by Queentha-chan
Summary: Crossover Cantarella with Trick and Treat. Miku met Len and Rin, but Len, he have some feelings for her. He brought it, Cantarella, a drug or poison that makes Miku, who drink it will fall in love with Len. MikuXLen (main). KaitoXMiku, RinXKaito (sides)
1. Prologue

A Poisoned Treat

Prologue

I was running inside the forest, I saw some light from inside it.

I saw two persons are waiting for me, in here, this house.

We met her, the girl that we're searching for. We will not let her go away this time.

All the three of us are happy but they were just so weird…

All this happened just because of an abandoned Doll.

All this happened just because she abandoned us.

Everything starts to be upside-down because of the thing he brought.

Wait, what is this thing? Is this something that can make us change the story we made?

Cantarella… the poison, the drug, and the cursed thing… is what it was…

I bring something with me that was given by my friend.

She lied to us; she promised that we will be forever, and ever…

I think my doll, Luka is worried now… but, how about… that dolls? What's their name? Rei and Rui? Ah… no, Rin and Len…

She remembered us didn't she?

I remembered them at last.

Now let's make a story where her doll's forgotten and we were remembered.

A/N: that's for prologue everyone! Chapter 1 is almost finish

^^ and… Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Trap

Miku walk into the forest, she found it. The light from inside the forest a house, her hand was stretched by two persons who looked alike.

"Welcome, Miku-Himesama" the girl kissed her hand, "Welcome, Miku-Himesama" the boy kissed her hand softly. "This place is so beautiful." She looked at the house, with blank mind.

"I'm Len, and this is Rin, we are twins." He smiled "You can call me Miku" she said. "Then Miku, you'll sleep in this room." He bring her into a room, it's so big and full of dolls.

"Thank you, Len." She smiled he blushed "You're welcome, boku no himesama" he hugged her. "L…Len?" she blushed "You're warm, Miku" he smiled "You too." She hugged back.

"Len, dinner is ready…" she opened the door and surprised, they let go each other. "What did you guys have just done?" she asked "Nothing" they shook their heads.

"Well, dinner is ready," she puts her hand in her back. "Thanks" he said passing Rin like there's nothing "Thank you, Rin" she smiled.

"Well, itadakimasu!" she eats the food and smiled "the drink is made of honey, right?" she continued. "Special from Rin!" she smiled, a fake smile. "Well, I'm going bath now." She smiled.

"Ah, Miku, let me help you, here's the bathroom" she points into a room with a bathtub. "It's huge" she brings a towel, her things, and a nightdress. She smiled as her body was covered with hot waters.

"Ah, it's nice to stay in a huge house like this" she murmured and washes herself. A few minutes later, she finished her bath and changes her clothes into the nightdress and tied a ribbon in her untied long teal hair.

She peak inside her room and saw a silhouette of a boy, is it Len? She opened the door to see the silhouette and saw a boy walking to her.

"Len?" she smiled come into her room. "Miku, you look beautiful with that." He smiled and pinned her into the bed. "What are you doing?" she asked him, her eyes closed, he wear her, the blindfold that he had in his hand.

He took an apple and put it into her mouth, she bites it slowly. "What did you put in this apple…? I'm… sleepy…" she slept; he pulls the blanket and put it to her.

He saw her sleeping; he took the Cantarella on his hand, the ruby red liquid. "Len… Len… don't… go…" she holds his hand while sleeping.

"I…" before he could kiss her, someone came in the room. "Len! Let's play tag in her dream!" she holds a piece of star. "Tag?" he asked, she smiled wickedly "A tag, huh?" they came into Miku's dream.

He saw a man with blue hair hugged her, she pushed him away. And he heard her talking. "Kaito, Go away! Please let me go!" she cried "Why? Why Miku?" he asked "I… I fell in love with a boy, named Len! So, stay away from me!" she cried once more.

He was a little bit shock, in the other side, the girl smiled wickedly. _I'll make you mine, Len. You're mine. One and only _she thought. "Miku!" he shouted but she can't hear him.

"Well, the tag game is over, Len" she said and they were in reality now. Rin had gone to see someone and Miku has waked up. "Len, I'm here" she stood and patted his back and he turned around and suddenly hugged her.

"Miku… I shouted all the time in your dream… you didn't hear it…" he cried and pinned her into the bed, opened her blindfold and revealed her mixed teal and aqua clear eyes.

"I heard a voice called my name but… I…" she started to wrap her hands to his neck "Said I love you" she continued. He leaned closer to her and kissed her, she kissed back. He run his hand onto her waist and continued kissing until they need some air.

"Len, you… put a trap in this place… right?" she asked panting heavily. "No. I didn't." he looked at her, smiling. "Perhaps you did?" he grasps her wrist and makes her struggle.

"I didn't, but, my friend did. He's going here… too…" she lowered her voice "Hey, Miku, I'll protect you" he kissed her forehead. He remembered Rin, she said she wants to go to her friends, but, wait, Miku said her friend is going to come.

It's strange there's no other friend of Rin except for him. He let his grip to her hand loosened and let her sit beside him. "Kai-" her voice was slow for him to stop "Who's he and what is he for you?" he asked there's a hint of jealous in his face.

"My friend, I ever liked him and found out that he was going to marry me. But I want to be with Len." She hugged him. He knew it, Rin, wants Kaito to come here and make her come back to him. "Miku, want a tea? I'll put some extra honey inside" he smiled "Thanks, Len. But do you want some too?" she asked "No thanks" he smiled.

"Then I'm staying here" she smiled back to him. He faked his smile and ran to the kitchen. "Sorry Miku… and… thanks for your kindness all the time…" he closed his eyes with his palm. He makes the tea and a little drop of Cantarella. He put some honey inside it to make the tea taste sweet. He knocked the door on her room and opens it. "Here's your tea." He smiled sadly.

"Thanks, Len" she saw a cat passed by and she whispered "A bakeneko. He's here." He was surprised, "Kaito" he said. "Right, I bring him here, Len" she suddenly jumped in to her room from the window.

"Well, Miku, let's go home!" Kaito grabbed her hand tightly and run to the window, she struggled "No! I want to be with Len!" she took oh his grip and ran one hand on Len's hand. But her other hand was pulled by Kaito.

"Hey, Miku, if you don't go home he'll poisoned you!" he tightens his grip to her hand "No! I know Len is nice!" she struggles more. "Miku!" he ran to her and tried to hold her hand but his other hand was pulled by Rin "No! Len! Don't go to Miku!" she cried.

The two was separated and Miku was pulled by Kaito, to her house, their house. In the middle of the forest, she cried herself in her room, the locked room. "Len…" she murmured with sobs. "Miku, I'll protect you, you're mines" Kaito smirked in front of her door.

She saw a bird in the window; she remembered it, her past, where she singed her favorite song the name of the song is Haitoku no Hana.

She singed it "Mai chiru hana Ni yoi mida sare Te kurui zaita koi gokoro shitataru mitsu no kaori WA amaku doku Ni Oka sare tada ochi Te iku tawamure Ni taoru haitoku no hana" when she finished it the birds had gone. "Strange bird" she smiled.

In the other side, Len had summoned a bird to comfort Miku from his locked room "Mai chiru hana Ni yoi mida sare Te kurui zaita koi gokoro shitataru mitsu no kaori WA amaku doku Ni Oka sare tada ochi Te iku tawamure Ni taoru haitoku no hana" he singed as he remembered Miku sing it to him.

-Flashback-

*Len's P.o.V*

She sings Haitoku no Hana like the former Miku, the Miku from a Japanese noble, who was in love with Len too. She called me like her too.

"Len, wait here I'll take a flower." She smiled and ran into a beautiful rare pink rose, before she could see me I turn into a human and I turn her into adult for some quick time.

She dropped the flower when she saw me and surprised "Where's Len?" she asked "I'm Len, Miku, now I put a spell on you so you grow bigger as a 16 years old girl more than an 8 year old girl" I kissed her hand. "But, Len, I…" she turned back into a kid and I turned into a doll back.

-End of Flashback-

"She's like a corrupted flower to me" Rin smiled evilly looking at Miku's picture with them and burned Miku's only.

*Back to Miku!*

She opened the door and looked at Kaito. "Sorry for causing troubles" she smiled "Yeah that guys look like the dolls you abandoned and leave them while you were with Luka" he said looks at her doll, Luka. "Luka?" she blinked twice.

"Who's Luka?" she asked "Your doll, Miku" he sat on her bed while holding her hand and she fell on the bed. "Stop it, I like Len! Not you anymore… please…" she cried "But, we are fiancées" "I'm… Len's not yours…" she pushed him away.

"Fine, Miku. Let's see how you'll react after… seeing his secret" he smirked she felt sleepy as she slept. "Something's wrong in Miku's house" Len grasps his and her blindfold. "Kaito" he murmured.


End file.
